


Dreams are a Kiss Away from Reality

by kalamkirpan



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalamkirpan/pseuds/kalamkirpan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My friend, the semester has just begun, this test doesn’t even matter. Tell you what, this education doesn’t even matter! We are dreamers, and what is a chemical formula to a dreamer?!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams are a Kiss Away from Reality

**Author's Note:**

> HS-AU prompt by tumblr user wolfieandthegang that I was more than happy to fill. :D Leave your comments/kudos to lemme know what I can work on, since I'm new at fic writing.

“The fucking asshole ringed my uncle!” he told Felix. He was seething, and didn’t even care about the looks he got from other students in the hallway. “As if my uncle gives a fuck about chemistry!” he scoffed, still trying to sound like he wasn’t affected at all.

Truth was, last night had been the toughest in a while. He was an unwelcome guest, an unwanted responsibility at his uncle’s house, no matter how much they pretended to preach about the importance of family, of blood. The phone call by Mr. Weber had been a sour reminder that they were somehow responsible for the waste of space named Wolfgang. Much to his beloved cousin’s delight, who by the way wasn’t a star student either, his uncle had taken the belt to him.

Four quick lashes, the usual jargon about “I did this because I care; Don’t being humiliation to my name like that ever again; think about your choices, whether you want to be a thief like your father or make a man of yourself, yadda yadda,” and it was done, like every other time. He’d say it didn’t even hurt anymore, but he’d be lying. It hurt like a motherfucker, but he had the decency to hide it, and Felix, bless him, had the decency to not ask. Maybe that’s why their friendship had lasted so long, for a guy who didn’t know when to shut the fuck up, Felix knew when to not ask questions.

But right now, he was being his usual self, chatting away like he didn’t fail the chemistry test himself either. “My friend, the semester has just begun, this test doesn’t even matter. Tell you what, this education doesn’t even matter! We are dreamers, and what is a chemical formula to a dreamer?!” he asked dramatically, as they reached the door of the chemistry lab. Wolfgang rolled his eyes and didn’t even answer, but a smile crept up on his face, which was enough to satisfy Felix.

Feeling a little relaxed, he entered the lab room, trying to avoid looking at that dick-pimple, excuse him, Mr. Weber, in case his anger threatened to overwhelm in the middle of the laboratory, with a bottle of concentrated HCl just a few feet away from him. Felix clapped him on the back as he headed to his own seat, which brought him out of that particular fantasy, a good thing really. He made his way to his own seat near the back of the room and settled down.

With a few minutes left for the class to start, he got his lab manual out already feeling lost listening to some of his classmates excitedly chat about stoichiometric calculations. “Fuck me” he let out with an exasperated sigh, and all of a sudden the class went silent, with everyone’s attention focused to the front of the room. For a moment he thought Mr. Weber had heard his little exclamation, but he looked up to see a wide eyed girl with a head full of wild hair that seemed to fly in all directions even in the absence of a breeze, standing next to the teacher’s table.

She was clutching to her books as if her life depended on it, and nodding along to whatever Mr. Weber was saying as if he was revealing God’s truth. When he handed her the syllabus, he pointed towards her hair, “You know you’re going to have to tie that up Miss..uh..Dandekar,” he said not in a rude manner, and quickly added, “Did I say that right?” Her face lit up with the smile that came as an answer, “Yes, Mr. Weber,” she said effortlessly, as if she had practiced the pronunciation a hundred times before. And then he turned towards the rest of the class, “Hello everyone, before we get to today’s business,” he said raising his voice to simultaneously tell the students to shut up and get his point across, “we have an exchange student from Mumbai, India joining us, Kala Dandekar.”

And at that moment, with everyone’s eyes on her, invasive and scrutinizing, he could almost feel the waves of anxiety and nervousness washing off of her. The radiant smile was gone, and now something closed and practiced replaced it.

He didn’t like it.

He wanted to take all this attention away from her, just to see that smile again. So like the impulsive idiot he can be more often than not, he shouted from the back of the class, “Well Mr. Weber, if she joined in now, that means she didn’t take the first test, sooo does that mean the first test doesn’t count for the rest of the class either?!” he raised an eyebrow, at felt quite satisfied when almost the entire class joined him in the inquiry, leaving the girl alone.

But his victory was short-lived, much to his chagrin, because now the devil spawn looked at him with a look that didn’t bode well for Wolfgang.

“I’m glad that you are so concerned Bogdanow,” he said, and looked at the rest of the class, “And just so you all know, Ms. Dandekar did take the test as part of her application, and scored a nearly perfect score.” he added looking genuinely impressed.

But she, on the other hand, was looking anywhere but at the class, her lower lip sentenced a victim of her teeth. He didn’t even have a moment to appreciate that sight, because the dick pickle kept on speaking as if oblivious to the girl’s embarrassment, “Actually, since you showed such concern Mr. Bogdanow, I have decided that Ms. Dandekar will be your lab partner for the semester. I’m sure you would benefit greatly from her presence.” The dick had the gall to look amused and satisfied at the look on Wolfgang’s face, while she just looked relieved that she finally had somewhere to sit.

Wolfgang felt like he’d been slapped in front of the entire class, the fuckface didn’t have to announce that he needed a tutor. It could have been arranged in private, after the class. He could feel Felix staring at him, as if he was a ticking time bomb. He felt like burning the lab manual that was currently crushing under his hands.

So he didn’t mean to look at her as if intended murder, when she sat down next to him. “Um…my name is Kala.” She said, with a closed smile, looking like she wanted to flee but she was being brave. When he didn’t say anything, and just stared at her like a weirdo, she prompted, “What is your name?”

“Wolfgang” he answered in a clipped tone, bracing for the usual snort of laughter that followed whenever he introduced himself to anyone.

She on the other hand made what he could only call the “turtle face”, as if she had just seen something mildly interesting, and said, “Hmm. You have to tell me later what that means, because right now we should be taking notes.”

And he felt like making a remark about her being a nerd, or a teacher’s pet, but just as he was about to open his mouth, she spoke again, “Oh and if you want to sit with one of your friends, I’ll understand. I’ll even talk to Mr. Bruges about it.” The understanding, the warmth radiating off of her voice, her eyes, and that smile, he couldn’t help but return it, his whole body just letting go of any anger.

He looked up, looking at her as that’s all he was meant to do with his life, as if the night of her eyes was his refuge; he looked up and said with a suddenly hoarse throat, as if praying for something he didn’t know he had needed up until now, “Stay.”


End file.
